The Tragedy of Love
I was a spirit, no one can see me. I was the son of a god, but I no longer exist unlike the others. My dad pitied me so he made me a spirit. Unknown to him he only makes it worse. Being a spirit with endless life is also an endless torture. This is how I met the love of my life Demetra Tan. Chapter 1 Demetra was getting ready for the annual cosplay contest being held at Manhattan, She have been participating cosplay contest since she was 5. Everything was perfect, her dad was going to dress up as Zorro the famous super hero during his time and she was cosplaying as Megumi from Special A. Her father asked why Megumi because as far as anyone knows Demetra is the type of outgoing, bossy, and a know it all. Why would she cosplay someone like Megumi who is a quiet girl and an awful singer if you listen to her in close up. Demetra doesn’t wear wigs instead she just dyed her hair brown then spend 2 days to make her hair curly like Megumi’s. Unlike other cosplayers Demetra takes her character seriously, she acts like she was the real character not herself. She even bought a sketch pad so she can talk to the others without using her voice to talk. “Demetra, do you really need that?” Demetra started writing at the sketch pad, she showed it to her dad. Written in Chinese characters are the words Yes I need it so much. I’m saving my voice so I can sing properly. Mr. Tan just laughs. Mr. Tan loves her daughter more than his life. In fact he is willing to sell everything just so Demetra will be able to live with him. Mr. Tan opens the car and let Demetra in first before he went towards the driver’s seat. The trip towards the convention center was a very long one. Demetra was getting bored. She was scribing things at the Sketch Pad. Most of her drawings show a boy and a girl together holding hands. Demetra have no idea why all she cares about is that she have something to do because it is really boring to seat at the back of the car with nothing to do and worst Demetra is diagnose with ADHD. A spirit sat behind Demetra looking at her with interesting eyes. The spirit was amaze how good Demetra draws how majestic her drawings are you wouldn’t have guess it was made by a 10 year old. The beautiful couple skipping happily in the meadows almost moving. It was one of the things the spirit was amaze of. The hidden talent of this girl who everyone knows is bossy and untalented. The spirit looked over outside the car. It was a wonderful scene he never saw before. It was like he was on another land unknown to him he was looking at a painting. The Spirit immediately saw the girl sitting in the corner of the painting. It looked so much like Demetra only with blond hair instead of brown. The Spirit knew immediately who it was. Demeter the goddess of harvest. The Spirit immediately looked back at Demetra. It was just to painful to be reminded of the past. The past he tried to forget. Chapter 2 Demetra’s POV I was just about to draw Nadeshiko from Shugo Chara when my dad told me we reach the place. I went out of the car silently then I looked around inspecting to see my friends. I saw Madeline’s car besides ours. She went out of the car. I was shocked to see her dress at Sam from Danny Phantom. She was as shocked to see me wearing Megumi’s costume. “Demetra! Why are you wearing that? Weren’t you informed by Rebecca that we will be cosplaying Danny Phantom?” I shook my head. No. No one inform me. “Ah I see because you’re Megumi you can’t speak ah well let’s go find Rebecca and the others.” We walked towards the gate. Rebecca and the others have been waiting. Rebecca was wearing Danny’s costume, the others were wearing different things some wear Tucker’s some Sam’s like Madeline. “Demetra! Didn’t I told you to wear Danny Phantom costumes? Do you really want us to lose this year’s cosplaying competition?” She yelled at me. For the first time in my life I broke my cosplaying rules. I have enough with Rebecca being a bad girl around me. For the past 2 years I have been putting up with her attitude but I right now I don’t care anymore because I have enough! “You suck! “ I yelled at her. I ran towards the back door. I sat there then I started crying. “No one cares about me! No one likes me! I’m better off dead! No one will.. No one will..” “You’re wrong Demetra. I care about you.” I looked up and saw a spirit like figuring hovering in front of me. “Get Away from me!” The weeds around me started growing they started attacking the figure to no success. I was scared. A ghost is talking to me and now the weeds are moving. The figure flew towards me. It tried to touch my cheeks and wash my tears off only to fail his hands just pass through me. His hands made me shiver in cold. “Stop crying Demetra.” He started. “Are..Are you real?” I asked in a very tense voice. I don’t know what to do. The ghost was right in front of me talking. “My name is Russell. I’m the son of Aaron Burr and Melinoe. My mother allowed my spirit to roam the world. She loved me so much do you know that enough to give me a curse afterlife.” “Melinoe as in the Goddess of Ghost? Aaron Burr as in the politician who fought with Alexander Hamilton? I don’t believe any of this nonsense! Now whoever you are show yourself!” I yelled at the bushes. My dad came running towards me from the bushes. He hugged me then he asked me if the ghost did anything to me. “Dad? What do you mean? That ghost is ..is real?” I asked him. He nodded. I looked at the spot where the ghost was a while ago he was gone now. I search the area and saw nothing. “Bu yao ku le. Wo de Demetra.” My dad said. I stop crying as I was told to then I hug him. Whatever happen next I don’t care as long as I’m with my father, everything will be alright. Chapter 3 The council Decides. “Should we let him roam the city like that? He almost killed my daughter!” Demeter yelled. Demeter heard everything from Aphrodite. Of course what Aphrodite said is only partially true. Aphrodite loves a tragic love story and from what she’s seeing she’ll have it. Artemis saw Aphrodite face filled with glee at Demeter’s words. She have to stop Aphrodite’s plan in order to protect poor Demetra from having a broken heart in the end. Ares and the other guys didn’t even dare talk they were afraid of Demeter in one way or another. Demeter is one of Zeus’ siblings after all and it is futile to fight with her only to lose. She once almost destroyed the world after all when her daughter Persephone was missing and no one wants that to happen again. “My sister calm down.” Hera said. “Yes calm down Demeter. I am very sure Russell means no harm to your daughter Demeter and from what I heard her birthday is coming this March we should visit her and give her gifts.” Demeter calm down a bit but she was still stubborn to let the subject go. “Call Melinoe now!” Demeter yelled. Hermes afraid flew immediately towards the underworld to call Melinoe. Hera determine to stop another tragedy to happen started to change the subject. “Demeter,I heard your daughter loves cosplaying have she cosplayed me yet?” Hera asked. Demeter laughs “No sister but she did cosplay me. I am her mother after all.” Demeter laughs as she saw Hera’s face filled with shame. She was a little embarrassed. Aphrodite laughs as well. Everyone was laughing when Hermes arrive once more. “What did I missed?” Hermes asked. Melinoe chuckled a little at Hermes’ question and in a lowe voice she answered his question “A lot from what I see.” “Coughs* I’m here* Coughs* I brought * Coughs * Melinoe* Cough *with me.” Zeus heard the fake coughs of Hermes and laugh even harder. “We never laugh like this in a Millennium!” Aphrodite said between laughers. Everyone was suddenly quiet. They knew all too well the reason behind that. The promised with the big three and everything. Hades coughs in the corner. Then they all laugh once more. Did I forgot something? Oh after the Second Titan War Hades got a sit on the council of twelve now it’s 13 Tyche disagree with it because according to her It’s bad luck. But do anyone cares? No. So back to the story. “Ah Melinoe, I’m so glad you could join our conversation.” Demeter started. Melinoe didn’t even bother talking to Demeter she immediately went towards Zeus and bow then to Hades. Poseidon was offended among the big three Melinoe didn’t even bother to bow to him. So he sided with Demeter. “Yes I agree with you Demeter, that demigod should be trap at the underworld.” Everyone was shocked at Poseidon’s sudden change of attitude but then again Gods have sudden mood swings. “Well as long as I get a great tragic story I’m all in.” Aphrodite answered in a very bad mood. She hates fights after all. Ares loves fights but he hates love stories. Well in this story this argument might run on and on. Chapter 4 Demetra was drawing in a corner. She was still depress at the same time scared of herself. She knew all too well that it was her that made the weeds grow and attack the figure. She locked herself inside her room. She clearly doesn’t want her father or sister to disturb her. She was drawing the same people over and over again but every time she draws them it was different and for some odd reason the girl can’t seem to touch the boy. There was a drawing in which the girl was laughing at the boy who tried to hold a sandwich. The sandwich wasn’t even lifted off the table. Demetra begins to doubt herself. She was drawing about the ghost no matter how she looks at it. Is she falling in love? Even she doesn’t know the answer to that question. The Spirit enters her room invisibly. Russell looked at Demetra’s room like it was a movie he haven’t seen before. In her desk at the corner was scattered unfinished Chinese Assignments. For some unknown reason Demetra finish her math Assignment and never pass it. Russell went towards the other side to examine the posters. There was a big Chinese Character at the middle. Everyone knew what the word said the four letter word Love. There were also paintings of flowers at the wall Russell tried to touch the painting but his hands only went through it. While looking at the drawings on the floor Russell heard Demetra cry. She was murmuring to herself. Russell heard the words I’m a witch, I’m a monster being repeated over and over again. He remembers his childhood. His dad who was a famous politician didn’t introduce him to the world with the fear of being embarrass. In fact Russell grew up in a house with only the maid as his companion. His father Aaron Burr only visited him twice before he died. Russell even doubts his father cried in his funeral. Russell was constantly visited by his mother Melinoe. She allowed him to come with him to the Underworld and see the world in Melinoe’s eyes. Russell spent most of his time in the Underworld at the other side of the River Styx. One day Hades was angry at Melinoe for spoiling her son so Russell went back into the world. Kids saw him appeared out of nowhere, they called him a wizard the brothers of witches. They called him a monster. It was how he died, the kids threw a lot of rocks at him and a very bad delinquent threw a large rock as big as a tennis ball only a little bigger. The rock hit Russell’s head and there he was left all alone to die. Melinoe was so angry at Hades that she let every spirits in the Field of Punishment roam the world above as much as they want. Hades grants Melinoe a wish in turn for the return of every spirit that escape the Field of Punishment. Melinoe asked for Russell’s spirit to roam the world as long as the gods exist. Russell wasn’t allowed to go to the Underworld ever again; Melinoe put a spell so that Russell won’t be able to go in. Chapter 5 Demetra ‘s POV “I’m a witch, I’m a monster.” I murmured to myself. I started crying as I cry I heard someone sobbing in the distance. I looked around, I saw Russell the ghost again. At first I was afraid at the same time angry. He went inside my room without asking me! He must have noticed me staring at him because he stop crying then he move towards me. “You’re not a monster Demetra.” I looked at him well not really look at him because I’m actually looking through him. He as smiling, he’s intangible though so I can see him but I can’t touch him and he can’t touch me either. In a very nervous and scared voice I asked him. “If I’m not a monster then what am I?” He walked a couple of steps towards me while I back away. He gave up being able to reach me. “You’re a special being like me and I..” His last words were just a whisper. I wasn’t able to hear it but I have a very strong feeling what it means. The weird three letter word. “Xiu Yu!” My dad yelled from downstairs. He must have been calling me a lot of times because my dad wouldn’t call me by my Chinese name if he haven’t. “Coming Dad!” I said with a slightly Chinese accent. Diane was waiting at the table. She was looking at me with curious eyes. “Atchi?” She asked. “Diane, I’m just fine don’t worry.” I said with a fake smile. I’m just fine I said to myself. My dad looked at me then motion for me to sit. He’s going to talk about something important because it’s not every day we have a family talk. “I’m going to talk to the two of you about your mother.” My face was filled with shocked; I never thought that the day that my dad will talk about mom would come. I mean mom left me and Diane with our dad in the Middle of China. Mom was a touchy subject for dad. He loves her at the same time hates her. He named me after her, dad said her name is Demeter so he named me Demetra. Diane’s name stars with a D and have E in it so Dad must have thought of that name more carefully. “Your mother is Demeter the goddess of Harvest.” Father started. “She’s the most beautiful goddess on earth.” The clouds rumbled like someone disagrees to his statement.” No every goddess are beautiful, happy?” He looked up. Two birds flew by the window probably saying yes. “The two of you are her daughters and you two are demigods half-human, half-god.” I looked at him waiting for him to laugh at his attempt to joke the two of us but he never did. Chapter 6 Russell’s POV I looked at Demetra’s House. It’s just a plain 2 story house. I was floating right above it, but I got bored watching it because nothing happens. So I decided to leave. I just let the wind carry me and soon after I heard voices. “What should we do?” “Kill them of course! I have enough of them! “ “Tell me Vega what have they ever done to you?” “Nothing, but demigods annoys me a lot” Vega replied. “Then why?” “Wait. I feel a presence. Someone is listening to us.” Oh no. She felt my presence. I need to get away and fast. If one of this guys is a child of Zeus or one of my half-siblings I’m dead. Well not literally dead since I’m already dead. “Up there!” Screamed Vega. I looked down and I caught glimpse of the girl. She got a blue hair. Weird. As far as I can remember no one have a blue hair. I fly faster. “Adeline, Shadow Travel towards Central Park, He’s heading that way. Kelly chase him! Now the rest get to the RV!” “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Adeline?” As Adeline yelled she suddenly disappears. Shadow Traveling. I heard that before but I never really knew what it does. Now I know and they’re going to torture me or what so ever. I keep looking behind me that I didn’t notice that Adeline Vega together with a boy is right in front of me holding a vase ready to capture me. “There’s no more escape ghost.” I tried to escape by moving towards the other way but I was cornered. Kelly was at my right and two more guys blocking my escape. “ Have a great nap inside this vase. Bye.” And Just then I was trapped. Chapter 7 Demetra’s P.O.V. I got a weird dream that night. I was standing inside a cabin with green walls. The cabin was full of flowers everywhere. There was a sixteen year old sitting on the corner looking at me with eyes filled with pain. “Demetra how could you? Why? I thought you were the one who knew better. Why did you betray us?” I shook my head. “No! You don’t understand! I did it because..” Tears were falling down my eyes. For the first time ever I don’t know what to do. I don’t know the answer to the questions. For the first time ever I don’t feel power. “Because you thought it will help us? Well then you’re wrong! You almost got one of us kill! You only care for yourself Demetra! You almost killed Melina! Look what you did to her! You made her crazy again! As if Claire dying isn’t enough! You also killed Adeline!” “She deserves it! She destroyed Russell’s soul! Adeline deserves to die! Do you know how much people she killed? Do you know how much people suffered because of her?” “Russell’s Dead. Atchi can’t you see? He’s dead! He was never alive when you first saw him. Get over him! He won’t be coming back.” I looked at the back of the room and saw Diane. I saw her eyes filled with tears. I walked towards her but she backs away. “Diane.” “Don’t touch me! I don’t know you anymore!” I turned away from her and I started running away. I don’t know where I was heading all I want is to escape from there. To escape from pain. As I ran I saw people looking at me whispering. Stop it. I don’t want to.. as I ran I reach the beac then suddenly someone pulled my feet then I began to fall . Darkness was everywhere. “Demetra wake up!” I opened my eyes and I saw Diane staring at me. She got those worried eyes looking at me. “Atchi? Are you okay?” “I’m just fine Diane.” “Atchi, you’ll be late. Don’t you have to go to your school to attend the drawing seminar?” I almost forgot! I took a bathe then eat my breakfast then leave. Chapter 8 “Demetra! Are you listening to me?” huh? I look up and saw Ms. Chang starring right at me. I forgot I was at the drawing seminar. I guess I wasn’t paying a lot of attention. I looked at my drawing. It was a girl who with blue hair. She was stab in the stomach. “Yes, Miss Chang?” I asked her innocently. “I asked everyone to draw something that inspire them and look at your drawing. It’s amazing but nevertheless you didn’t follow my instruction. I’m giving you an F” “I see you’re shock. I know you’re ADHD Demetra but I will not change my mind.” “Fine…” After Class… “Hey Demetra! Do you have plan for the afternoon?” I look back and saw Maria and Joseph. “Nope. Why?" “Let’s go to the haunted house, the one next to Miss. Violet’s House. It will be fun trust me!” I rolled my eyes. The only reason Maria wants me to tag along is so that she can flirt with Joseph without him noticing “yah sure. I’ll go with you.” • A few minutes later We entered the Haunted house. It wasn’t that scary. It’s just an old abandon house. I looked at Maria. She was hugging Joseph. I laugh. That’s so typical of Maria. I bet she isn’t scared at all. She’s just taking advantage of the situation. “What’s that? “ Maria asked. She was pointing at a ghostly figure floating up in the air. “g- g-ghost!” After Joseph yelled the word ghost, both Joseph and Maria run for their lives. “Who are you?” I asked. “I’m Melinoe, goddess of ghosts. I came here to give you a warning. Stay Away from my son!" With a huge gust of wind Melinoe disappears. I looked at the spot where Melinoe was and without any warning Russell appeared in front of me. “Demetra! I’m so glad you’re safe! I thought I’ll never see you again after that freaked trapped me” “Wait, what?” “Look, I love you Demetra. The moment I saw you I knew back then that we’re perfect for each other.” I looked at him. Me and him? He’s dead and I’m still alive. How can we be perfect for each other? I looked away from him then I started running away. “Demetra Wait!” I looked back and saw his face full of sadness and sorrow. “I’m just ten and besides I’m alive and you’re dead! Face it! We can’t be perfect for each other!” Chapter 9 Russell’s POV “Demetra..” What was I thinking? She’s just 10 years old and besides she’s right. I’m dead and she’s still alive. How can we be perfect for each other? I sat there for a while. I saw the sun setting. It was a beautiful sight how I wish Demetra was here with me. I almost forgot the dagger! Demeter is so goanna kill me. I flew towards the direction Demetra was heading as fast as I could. What I saw shocked me. A monster… A dragon woman, she’s a humanoid female with twin serpent trunks instead of legs. I saw Demetra holding a stick. She looks cute when she’s scared, just like the first time we met. “Demetra!” I grab a bag from my pocket. The bag was magical. It can hold items that are real. I opened the bag then shook it until the dagger fall down from it. “Pick it up. Lord Poseidon released me from a vase a while ago and in return. I should deliver you this dagger and lead you safely towards Camp.” Demetra picked up the dagger. I knew in her expression that she knows nothing about using a dagger. I smiled. I remember the first time I used a sword. I got wounded instead of my enemy. “Just stab her then she’ll turn into dust. Trust me Demetra.” She looks at me with those confuse eyes. She doesn’t trust me.. I shouldn’t have said those words a while ago.. Demetra did what I told her. She dodges every single attack of the monster but then she just keeps on charging. In five minutes the monster was gone, sent to Tartarus. “Thank You. Now you can have your knife back” She handed me the dagger back. “Demetra, that dagger was given to you by your mother. It’s yours I can’t take it. Also it’s not a knife it’s a dagger.” Demetra rolled her eyes. I really hate it when a person does that. It’s annoying. It’s like they’re using their eyes to tell us that we’re stupid. “Whatever. I’m going and please don’t follow me again.” “ I just saved your life and you’re acting like this? I can’t believe you!” I started heading the other direction. After about a few minutes I looked behind me and saw nothing. She’s gone. Vega’s POV “He’s gone! Gone! Gone ! Gone!” I looked at the newest members of Dark Circle. They are not to be trusted. They are new and they knew nothing about the cruelty of this world. Kelly, a daughter of Hemera. I despite her. Almost every daughter and son of Hemera get into my nerves. First that Crystal and her twin, then Mary “Katherina” and now Kelly. “Calm down Vega” I looked at where the voice came from and saw nothing. It’s Justin, invisible again. Justin is a really good assassin and spy. He’s a son of Leto so he can turn himself invisible. “Show yourself Justin or I might start killing everyone in this room.” Justin appeared. He was right in front of me. “Now Vega, We both know how much you hate killing, right?” I rolled my eyes. “Just go away and bring that ghost back will you Justin? I seriously got enough.” Chapter 10 Demetra’s POV I got home safely that afternoon. As I entered our house the first thing I noticed was newspapers were all over the room. I trip on a newspaper. Stupid of me right? I cursed the stupid newspaper lying on the floor. I picked it up and saw the headline. “Governor Vega caught cheating” Yeah right. A big old piece of trash, I throw it at the trash can. I began to climb the stairs when I saw my dad painting. Dad is an artist. He draws and paint a lot that’s how he earn money. I probably got my artistic talents from him. I pass by Diane’s room. I peeked and saw her singing. She’s a great singer but she likes to hide it to herself. I smiled. I’m one year older than her but it’s seems like sometimes we’re twins. I entered my room then lock the door. I took out the knife or dagger as Russell called it from my pocket. The dagger has markings on its hilt. It says “Antho” the Greek term for flower.. How did I knew that? I never studied Greek. Also what I did a while ago. How did I dodge all those attacks? A rainbow appeared out of nowhere. From the rainbow I saw a woman in her thirties. “Hi there, my daughter.” My daughter? Wait this woman right there standing at the rainbow is my mother? The goddess of harvest? “I see you received my gift. I’m glad to hear that Russell did his part of the deal. Now my part, Demetra can you do me a favor? Create a flower from your heart then put it on top of Pricilla Nightingale’s grave. It’s very important. Please.” “Okay?” “Thank You!” Then she disappeared. I walk towards my small computer. I opened it but since it was old it took about 5 minutes for it to open and another minute for internet explorer to open. I hate my computer. I search the Google about Pricilla. It says that Pricilla was one of Aaron Burr’s maid who commit suicide. The Wikipedia said that Pricilla was given a job by Aaron to take care of someone or something and after about years Pricilla just died. I decided to do what Demeter told me. Putting a flower on her grave won’t mean anything to her but it will surely make Russell and Pricilla happy. Justin’s POV I walk towards the Tan family’s house. From what I heard this is where Demetra Tan lives, according to my sources Russell is crazy about this girl. This will be easy. I’ll kidnap Demetra then Russell will come and sacrifice himself then I capture him. I knocked on the door then turn invisible. Demetra’s father opened the door then I silently walk inside. I opened the first door I saw as I reach the second floor. There was a girl inside. She has curly short black hair. Not Demetra. From what I heard Demetra have long black hair and brown eyes. I close the door and proceed to the next one. A girl about the same age as the one I saw a while ago was sitting in front of the computer. This must be Demetra. I looked at what she’s doing. She was searching about a girl named Pricilla. I began to wonder why but it didn’t really matter. I took out my knife. I made it visible so Demetra can saw it coming. I hate killing like Adeline. Back when Kyle was the one leading Dark Circle he forced every single member to kill children of the 12 major gods. Now that it was Adeline and Caleb they don’t force anyone and more importantly they don’t kill unless necessary. I pointed the knife at Demetra’s throat. “Don’t move or I’ll kill you.” Demetra raise her hands up. “Now turn around quietly. “ Demetra turn around quietly. I saw her face for the first time. She’s cute and beautiful for a 10 year old girl …. Chapter 11 Mo Shang’s POV (Demetra’s Dad) I finished my painting and went upstairs to check on my daughters. Diane was sleeping on the floor. I picked her up and put her on the her bed. I kiss her on the forehead then close the lights. I wonder what Demetra still doing. The lights on her room are still open and usually she sleeps at this time of the hour. I opened her door without knocking since it’s not lock. “Demetra?” I entered the room and saw no one. The window was open and there was blood.I ran towards the living room ad entered the police’s number. They said my daughter need to be missing for 24 hours before they can claim her missing. I hate the police. Maybe..The ghost I met yesterday could help.I remember the spell that my mother used to teach me to summon a ghost. I draw a circle on the floor then added some designs that my mother thought me. As soon as I finished I went to the center and start chanting words calling over the ghost. I knew who he was exactly but I don’t know when he died the gave me a disadvantage but I hope this works. A girl the same age as me appears. She have beautiful black hair and green eyes. She smiles. I remember who she is. She’s Demeter, the goddess I fall in love to. She looks exactly like Demetra. They say we see the gods in different ways. It’s base on how they want us to see them. “You don’t need to do this my love.” “I need to find our daughter.” “As much as I love Demetra and all my kids .You are not allowed to do this. I have no favoritism but this is not your role not your part.” Then she disappeared. I clean the floor to past my time. After about years of waiting it was morning. I cook breakfast for Diane then I left it on the table then I left Diane alone. I know it’s very stupid of me to do so. I went to the art studio that my friend owned and gave him the painting. As usual he was fascinated on my painting. Even though he drowned me with praise I wasn’t happy. I need to find my daughter. I want to be sure she’s still alive Demeter’s words still echoes on my mind. As much as I love Demetra and all my kids .You are not allowed to do this. I have no favoritism but this is not your role not your part.” Why am not allowed to save my own daughter? Why? Why? Category:Stories